Telecommunications service providers maintain numerous accounts for users that may be associated one or more devices, phone numbers, and service plans. These users may additionally have interactions with parties including financial institutions, travel-based companies, retailers, and other providers of goods and services. These parties may endeavor to confirm the identity of the user for a variety of reasons, and may seek to confirm the identity of the user based on a user's association with a telecommunications service provider. Telecommunications service providers may receive thousands of queries from parties who seek to confirm the users' identities based on the telecommunications service provider's interactions with and records of the users.